civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Switzerland (Dufour)
Switzerland led by DufourThe Confederation of Switzerland is a custom civilization by JFD and JanborutaJFD's Civilisations. This mod requires Brave New World. It replaces the City-State of Geneva with Avignon, and Zürich with Lübeck. Overview Switzerland The Swiss Confederation has a long and unique history amongst European nations. Unlike other nations in their past, Switzerland never established itself as a formal Kingdom or Republic, but rather styled itself as a loose confederacy; an alliance of Alpine communities for the sake of peace and common interest. It has largely continued this tradition to this day: Switzerland remains the only true oligarchy, with sovereignty vested equally in its seven members of the Federal Council. Switzerland has also maintained a long history of armed neutrality; declining involvement in international disputes or even pan-national organizations such as the European Union. Perhaps as a result, Switzerland today is one of the wealthiest nations in the world. Dufour Guillaume-Henri Dufour (was a Swiss army officer, bridge engineer and topographer. He served under Napoleon I and held the office of General to lead the Swiss forces to victory against the Sonderbund. He presided over the First Geneva Convention which established the International Red Cross. He was founder and president of the Swiss Federal Office of Topography from 1838 to 1865. Dufour was born in Konstanz, where his parents were temporarily exiled from Geneva. His father Bénédict was a Genevan watchmaker and farmer, who sent his son to school in Geneva, where he studied drawing and medicine. In 1807, Dufour travelled to Paris to join the École Polytechnique, then a military academy. He studied descriptive geometry under Jean Nicolas Pierre Hachette, and graduated fifth in his class in 1809, going on to study military engineering at the École d'Application. In 1810, he was sent to help defend Corfu against the British, and spent his time mapping the island's old fortifications. By 1814, he had returned to France, and was awarded the Croix de la Légion d'Honneur for his work repairing fortifications at Lyons. In 1817, he returned to Geneva to become commander of the Canton of Geneva's military engineers, as well as a professor of mathematics at the University of Geneva. His duties included preparing a map of the Canton. In 1847 the Catholic cantons of Switzerland attempted to form a separate alliance of their own, known as the Sonderbund, effectively splitting from the rest of the country. Dufour led the federal army of 100,000 and defeated the Sonderbund under Johann-Ulrich von Salis-Soglio in a campaign that lasted only from November 3 to November 29, and claimed fewer than a hundred victims. He ordered his troops to spare the injured. Dawn of Man Hail, General Guillaume-Henri Dufour, officer of the Swiss army forces and president of the First Geneva Convention. Your reputation as a military leader and a humanitarian precedes you. As General of Switzerland during the occupation of Napoleon, you ensured that the divided cantons of the confederacy remained as one. Yet it was your mercy for the victims of war that would be your lasting legacy, culminating in the establishment of the International Red Cross; an organization devoted to the protection of human life and the prevention of needless suffering. Honourable General, the shadows of war forever loom at the heels of great men. Your people are prosperous and they require a leader of your calibre to ensure their protection and neutrality. Can you ensure peace to your people, and when not, protect them from the sufferings of war? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "Hail, commander. I am Guillaume-Henri Dufour, officer of the Swiss army forces. What brings you to me today?" Introduction: "Hail. I am Guillaume-Henri Dufour, General of Switzerland. If one day we should meet our end on the field of battle, then today let us dine in revelry." Defeat: "So this is defeat? I have not before known such a bitter sting to my heart. I pray that the same fate does not one day befall you." Defeat: '''"Alas, I have failed my duty; I have failed my people and my family." Unique Attributes Strategy Oddly diplomatic and oddly defensive, Switzerland wants to stay out of everyone's business directly, but it plays it safe. It starts off in already a fairly defensive position, with a Hill start bias. It doesn't want to interact with the outside world - it doesn't look forward to alliances unless absolutely necessary. Anything for neutrality. Thankfully, even if they get dragged into a war for whatever reason, they're mostly safe - City-State troops will not aid the enemy, which means you can still influence them. Their UU cannot attack, but defends decently and heals nearby units. It summarizes Switzerland: it does not want to fight, but if it does, it's going to be the surrounding bonuses and enhancements of their troops that shall win their fight rather than sheer carpets of doom. The UB is kind of dull, but it grants a strong Defensive bonus to units bought with Gold. Ultimately, this will help Switzerland turtle even more as tensions increase and they find themselves in situations where they may attempt to maintain neutrality, but it may not be enough. Switzerland is a very passive Civ that stays out of the fray most of the time and allies itself with City-States. It's a tough Civ to crack from the outside simply because it stifles your attacks rather than destroys you. It ultimately benefits off Patronage more than any other Ideology, but Freedom is probably their best pick. To defeat them, you must beat them in their own game - and that's harder than you'd think. Music Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Implement Bank Secrecy Laws Switzerland's reputation for the privacy of her banks is foremost. However, some have accused us of laundering the riches of tax evaders and criminals, and they demand that we make our banking more transparent. This will not stand, and new laws must be put in place to protect the privacy of our clientele. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Switzerland * Player must have researched Banking * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * Banks produce an additional +15% Gold in cities and +1 Happiness Fund Foreign Researchers Good research heeds not creed, nor sex, nor race; it cares only for the rational. Knowing this, we should heed the research done by foreign scientists and invite them into our open society. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Switzerland * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Renaissance Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 400 Gold * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Research Agreements yield 50% more Science when completed Promising Student A promising young student has recently come to our attention. Well-versed in the mathematic sciences, the student would do well in the service of our government. We should find a place for them. Option 1: '''He should be put to use in the Military. * All current Military Units gain +5 XP. '''Option 2: '''He should be put to use in Communications. * All current Military Units gain +1 Sight. '''Conservative Coup A conservative coup d'etat against the liberal government of {1_CityName} has taken place! The conservative leaders in charge of the coup have pledged to overthrow any and all governments that would threaten the current religious order. We need to deal with this matter before it spreads throughout the country. Option 1: '''We must have the perpetrators thrown in jail! * The city of Zurich undergoes two turns of Resistance '''Option 2: '''We should concede to whatever demands the conservatives want. * The Capital undergoes one turn of Resistance '''Option 3: '''We should pay all those involved off. * Lose 278 Gold. '''Sovereignty Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now using your banks and climbing your mountains. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * JFD: Design, Code, Writing. * Janboruta: Artwork. * Kunitada Matsuoka: Music. * Volkmar Andreae: Music. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:Central Cultures Category:Civilizations with Unique Luxuries Category:Switzerland